Combination padlocks of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,457 are used extensively and in many cases the combination is lost requiring replacement of the padlock which is expensive. The padlock of this patent has three wheels with gate slots and a drive cam for rotating the three wheels in alignment with a fence for allowing the shackle to be moved to an open position. The padlock has structure including a gate slot or recess in the drive cam and a finger portion at the end of its fence for reducing the possibility of unauthorized persons from detecting the combination for unlocking the lock.